Watashi Ninaite
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Rima never understood how it felt to be without her chara. Kusukusu was always with her. Now that the new Jack has returned and he lacks a chara, would she be capable of some assistance?


The egg was shaped like an oval. It was a place of rest, especially for little charas like her. Kusukusu slowly popped her red colored egg and flew out of it, shaped like a small ball.

"Rima!" she cheered, tumbling up and down on her bearer's orange and white bed. Her clown jumper glittered ever so slightly in the sun from the windows, and her clown hat nearly fell. As practiced as she was, she didn't catch it this time.

"Uhn." Rima moaned when the triangular shaped hat hit her face. She sat up before handing it back to her chara "Good morning Kusukusu."

"Good morning!" giggled the smaller blonde before she twirled in circles singing something about how good today was going to be.

"If Amu is at school I won't be disagreeing with you." mumbled her bearer before they both got ready for school. Rima did all the usual and traditional stuff, while Kusukusu made sure Rima's books and materials were complete.

Together they left the house walking in a normal pace, thanks to Kusukusu's early morning singing- the two were never late.

"Neh, Rima," cried Kusukusu "What do you think we'll be doing today?"

The taller blonde let out a sigh before she closed her eyes, waiting for the street light to change to walk so she could finally get to school. But she knew there was no chance that that light would change without her being able to answer Kusukusu's question.

"I guess we'd talk about how Kairi's missing and how much we miss him." shrugged Rima biting her lip. She wanted to tell Kusukusu that she was about to ask Amu if they could go to the mall. However, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"O-kay~!" cheered the very itty bitty chara before she flew in front of Rima "Ran! Miki! Suu! Kusukusu!"

"Amu!" cried Rima before she too crossed the street. Before she could reach her pink haired friend, someone stopped her. Amu wasn't alone, beside her was a violet haired bo- girl. No, he was wearing _blue plaid shorts_ so he had to be a _boy_. But his hair- his hair _passed_ his _waist_ so he had to be a _girl_. This was giving Rima a headache.

"Good morning Rima!" smiled Amu before she engulfed the blonde in a hug. Her pink hair was up in her usual half ponytail, with her signature cross clips.

"You must be Rima-chan." smiled the person beside her. Kusukusu peered at the new comer intrigued whereas Rima blatantly glared at him.

"Neh~ Who are you?" asked Kusukusu. The violet haired pretty boy blinked at her in wonder.

"Shugo Chara?" he whispered, reaching a hand to touch her. Kusukusu let out a giggle before settling on top of his palm, tossing little balls into the air.

"Kusukusu is Rima's chara!" she cheered "How can you see Kusukusu?"

"I- uh! Nice to- to meet you Kususu? Is that your name?" asked the violet haired boy, while he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Rima blinked at him- _nobody_ had _ever_ gotten Kusukusu's name wrong before. "Her name is Kusukusu. And you didn't answer her question"

"Ahahaha! Her question… you see… my twin sister had a chara." he explained confidently, but Rima could almost tell that slight edge on his voice. It was like he was making this at the top of his head "So it wouldn't be a surprise if I could see them."

"Oh?" Rima asked, acid slightly leaking into her voice before Amu gently slipped an arm around her neck.

"Come on Rima! We're gonna be late!" with that she gently pulled on her arm and dragged Rima away. The blonde could do nothing but go along with the rosette, her feet flying behind her.

"Does that happen all the time?" Kusukusu turned to the violet haired boy with a small smile.

"Kusukusu thinks so!" she replied, giggling slightly. She flew up to touch his cheek before winking at him "Kusukusu has to go and find Rima! Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." replied the violet haired boy. Kusukusu nodded before turning to float away. Until a voice stopped her.

"Kusukusu!" the violet haired boy had gotten her name right "Please tell Rima-chan that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked the little chara, before hands clasped her firmly and she could hardly breath. "Uwah?! Let Kusukusu outta here! Kusukusu is scared! Rima! Rima! Help!"

**使い**

Something was wrong with this picture.

Rima could easily feel that something was wrong with this particular picture. It was oddly quiet in the classroom yet everything was in place. She was sitting on her mahogany colored chair and writing on her bright orange colored notebook. Beside her was Amu, doodling absent mindedly on her pad of paper.

"Something the matter?" Rima asked, as Amu ever so slightly. She was obviously agitated and confused to say the least. She knew what was wrong she just wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Me? No! What made you think that?" asked the pinkette with a nervous laugh. Even she had to cringe at her horribleness at lying. Rima however let it pass as her mind being occupied by Ikuto and Tadase.

"Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san please pay attention." called their teacher while their class laughed. That's when Rima realized what was missing. Where was her chara's maniacal laughter?

**使い**

It was dark, scary and quiet in the oval shaped egg. Kusukusu whimpered as the silence drew on. And it was freaking her out. The egg was her home, it was her resting place. Now she was being trapped in it, held hostage in her own home.

"Let Kusukusu out!" she begged hoping her yelling was worth something. "Kusukusu will do anything-! Except hurt Rima! If that's what you want then you can keep Kusukusu in here forever!"

She heard someone chuckle for a bit from the outside before what felt like a slight breeze or a heavy sigh, made her small red egg tilt from left to right. Where was she? Who the heck was holding her egg?

"You're a very nice chara." that voice. Kusukusu banged on the shell with her tiny palms.

"Let Kusukusu out!" she was near to tears at the moment since she had never been imprisoned in her own egg before. But why was Nagihiko even doing this? Kusukusu decided to ask him.

"I don't really know." he replied in a soft whisper, shocking the chara into silence. "All I know is that it's supposed to be for Rima."

"How will this be good for Rima?" Kusukusu asked, placing her hands on her hips even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm not sure Kusukusu." she could almost see him close his eyes and take in a deep breath "I just know that if you love her then you'll be able to let this go"

Kusukusu stared at the insides of her egg before letting out a deep sigh. Of course she loved Rima. But what exactly did this purple-headed-chara-napping-girl-looking-stranger/friend want?

"We want to ask you a favor" a familiar voice called out before everything yet again turned black.

**使い**

Rima wasn't feeling very well. Her stomach was doing flips and her head was hurting so badly- it was like someone was pounding on it with a jack hammer. She hadn't even been able to ask Amu out on that trip to the mall, oh well she'll have to do it after school.

"Are you okay Rima?" asked Amu as they walked towards eight period gym. The little blonde nodded her head wearily. She hated this class but since it was the last one for today she'd have to withstand that small urge in her head to drop dead on the floor.

"Amu…" Rima moaned and reached out to grab onto something. She succeeded in grabbing Amu's elbow before the insane thing called gravity gave way and nearly made her fall face first to the hard stone floors.

"Rima!" she could hear the concern in Amu's voice but she could hardly see it. Her eyes were begging to shut close and her mind was pleading to be given rest. But she couldn't just faint on Amu! It would freak her best friend out!

"I think I need to… need to…" then her butt collided with the ground and her back rested on a wall, so Amu had made her sit down but did she have to be so harsh?

"Stay… I…find…nurse!" the pinkette's words were like choppy conversations on the internet. Rima could barely make out her sentence before she stalked off at some random direction.

Slowly her eyes fell and with the comforting thoughts of Amu going to find some help for her, she succumbed to the dark waters of sleep and fainted on the school floor.

**使い**

Now it was darker than ever and her chest could barely go up and down. Kusukusu was worried and panicking since she could feel Rima's pain mix with her own. Whatever the hell Nagihiko and the other person wanted- it was painful!

And the pain was too much.

"Just a little more!" cried Nagihiko. He probably felt sorry for her since he must have known how painful this was. They wouldn't have done it to her unless they thought she was some lab rat to be used for experiments.

No! That was wrong! She was a chara! A person's dream. She was a part of Rima and if ever something happened to her- the thoughts of Rima screaming and crying in rage- never laughing again- never smiling her bright smile. Kusukusu bit her lip in determination.

Whatever the hell this was… she was going to survive it.

"Done!" cheered Nagihiko before the pain was too much and Kusukusu tumbled out of the small green cubicle and dropped to the floor, her honey golden eyes closing since they had been aching for sleep.

**使い**

It was cramped in here.

She hated cramp places. Rima slowly shifted in her ball form and tried looking around, wherever she was it was really small and tight- as if it was made just so she could sleep in it. It was obvious that she was meant to be outside… wherever she was right now.

Slowly, she lifted her hands and examined them, they were smaller than usual- oh that was just her mind! It was probably fuzzy and muddled with sleep.

She began to tap the sides of whatever it was quietly- just testing to see what it was. Surprisingly it was thin- kind of like a shell, and it made this sound like it was cracking.

Out of pure curiosity, she pushed the top and in seeped through a beam of light. Gasping ever so slightly, she pushed the top away and her eyes widened.

It was either she had shrunk into the smallest size possible or she was dreaming. Each and every thing in the room should have been at least ten times her size, since she was probably standing on what looked like a… table. And she was surrounded by other bedroom accessories.

It wasn't her bedroom though. The walls were a pastel blue, the doors were slightly old-ish and traditional Japanese paper sliding types, and the bed was not at all elevated. It stayed flat on the ground, it had blue covers and under it was a huge blue lump.

Rima peered at it anxiously. What the heck was happening? Slowly, she looked down trying to see how high she was up until something swiped underneath her feet and carried her.

Shrieking quietly, her hands gripped whatever it was carrying her and she started to panic. How is it possible that someone was carrying her this way?

Unless she had climbed a magical beanstalk- she must have been a… oh dear god!

**使い**

Rima's heart was palpitating as she stared into the eyes of the violet haired boy. What was she doing the size of a teeny tiny chara?

"What did you do to me?!" she shrieked stomping her little feet in hopes of hurting his palms. All Nagihiko did was flinch before he sat her down on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled since she didn't really fancy being on _his _shoulder. She tumbled and tugged on his broad shoulders before he started walking. Rima shrieked and grabbed hold of his hair.

"Hello Mama." he smiled turning around to the open door that Rima didn't notice. There stood a woman by her mid thirties, brown hair in a curly and elegant bun wearing indeed a flamboyant kimono.

"Nagihiko," she smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry Mama." came the reply. Rima blinked and stared after the purple headed boy's mom with envy in her heart.

But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"What did you do to me?" she asked once again tugging on his hair. Nagihiko winced before swiping her away from his shoulder and placing her on the bed, beside him.

"I didn't do this, honest." he mumbled, raising his palms as if in surrender. Rima crossed her arms over her chest, which she now noticed, was covered by a pretty black colored shirt. She then took the time to inspect herself.

She was wearing a lot of black and white. Kind of like the clothes you'd see on an Emo. This made Rima twitch.

"Is it your dream to be suicidal or something?" she asked, kicking Nagihiko's shoulder harshly. The response was a quiet chuckle.

"No." he smiled at her before lying down on his bed and turning on his side "Close the lights now Rima."

"Why do I have to do what you say?" asked the blonde chara before she quickly flew into his face- wait she _flew_?! "How am I doing this?!"

"Because you're my chara." replied Nagihiko answering both questions before nudging a finger towards the wall where a light switch sat. Rima was grumbling insults under her breath as she floated and turned it off before she flew back to her egg.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" asked Nagihiko threw the darkness. Rima scowled at him and shook her head, her blonde hair whipping left to right.

"That sounds highly rated M." she hissed out bluntly before quickly slamming her egg shut. This was weird but somehow it made some sort of sense.


End file.
